The purpose of this study is 1) to determine whether breast cancer patients' preferences (as measured using the standard gamble) for local and systemic therapy vary by stage of disease; 2) to determine if their risk preferences (as measured in part A) are correlated to their willingness to enroll into a clinical trial; 3) to determine if their health locus of control is correlated with their risk preferences; and 4) to determine whether their health locus of control is associated with their willingness to participate in a clinical trial.